Where am I?
by HDEATHFANFIC
Summary: Sid was in his normal village of Torkah when an Abra comes and ruins his day leading him to a great pokemon journey across mainly Johto, but also to all other main regions.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm postponing my other stories, sorry but this one is going to be more dedicated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, including pokemon.**

Sid was outside his small village in the region of Hovar. He always like taking his time with his work of getting the water from the river nearby. He would walk thirty minutes south of his village, through a mountain pass, to get to the river for the water that the village needed. Sometimes he would just go to the side of one of the mountains and look at the regions south of his, Johto. Most of the pokemon come from that region, or come from the others, Sinnoh to the straight north, Orre to the west, Kanto also to the south- on the eastern side, and Fiorre to the northeast/east. Most of the other regions are uninhabitated or there are borders not allowing them to come here because of illegal immigrants. But hey this isn't a geography lesson so lets get back to the _main_ story here. Sid could stare at the sky for hours, but had to get back to work. The river was just in sight. He ran with the two pails in hand quickly. He reached it and looked in the water. he saw himself with his blackish-brownish hair that parts almost to the middle. the left was smaller and was put to the side while the other one drifted to the side and some hairs covered his eye. His brown-mapleish colored eyes. He had a small nose and small lips. He had freckles littered over his face while he also had a mole on his neck somewhat poofy. He drowned his pails in the water and pulled them up and left.

He reached his town of Torkah, a quiet one that only had around 25 people at once at max. He put one pail in his house and went to the pokemon center to put the water in a cleaning tank. He walked into the pokemon center and spoke to Nurse Joy. "So, Nurse Joy, can I put the water in the tank or is there a pokemon in it?"

"Right now there is an Abra in there. It will be out in five minutes."

"What happened with this one?"

"Can't say much. It was just fainted in the forest with some blood spattered on it."

"What! Nurse Joy did it even have a trainer!?"

"No."

Sid was just as confused as Nurse Joy on the subject at hand.

He sat at a chair in the lobby looking around, looking at all the trainers. There may have only been five, but he was fascinated with pokemon. His parents would only let him go when he was sixteen, three years from next Tuesday, his thirteenth birthday. It was a week and a day 'til then, and even then he couldn't even have a pokemon as a pet.

"Sid, you can come and pour it inside." Nurse Joy called. People gave Sid dirty looks as he went to the back of the Pokemon Center.

"What's there problem?" Sid thought as he went to the cleansing tank. He poured the water in the tank as the dirty water was flushed.

"Do you want to meet the Abra?" Nurse Joy enthusiastically inquired.

"Uh, sure." Sid followed Nurse Joy to a room where the Abra was sleeping.

...

**Abra**

"Where am I?" My vision was white. I couldn't see a thing now. Now it was starting to return. I was on a bed. A white bed. I couldn't remember what I was doing last. All I knew was I was an Abra. Then I saw I was being held by a human. I was scared and teleported, trying to get away. When I teleported I unfortunately brought the _Human. _I teleported to a forest outside a town.

...

**Normal**

Sid wondered where he was. Then he realised he was outside of Torkah. "Phew, thought that Abra teleported me somewhere far away." He saw the Abra lying on the ground and looked around to see how far away he was. When he moved a bush he saw a pokemon trainer dead with his skull bashed in or his head exploded or something? He then realised the Abra was awake and edging near him. "Oh, Abra you're awake." The Abra grabbed him and teleprted him to a mountainside. Good thing for the Abra every time a human teleprted they fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there. I'm back, sorry for the delay. The computer was down. For those wondering how the Abra is naturally able to make people fall asleep when he teleports, he uses the telekenitic powers in himself to send a signal to the humans brain to shut itself off for a time being. Thanks for reviewing pikachu0311.**

**I own nutin related to pokemon except my games.**

He saw snow and many things in the distance, namely, ground. Six thousand feet below him was just a bunch of ground. He was falling off of the top of a mountain fast. He tried stopping himself by getting on the mountain, but that made it worse as he was he edged the mountain with his head. He hit with a force that caused him to black out and a rock slide to occur.

...

**Abra:**

"Should I save the kid?" "No, he's just another tool in my plan." "Though I probably will die of starvation up here." In the distance I could see two trainers battling. One with a pikachu and another with a Typhlosion. "Yes, I should save the kid."

I saw him down the mountainside, covered in rocks. I teleported down there and teleported to the nearby town, Blackthorn City. I placed him a pokemon center and found a pokeball to put my self in. I put it on his belt and caught myself.

**Normal:**

Sid woke up with a crackling sound. "Ah. OWOWOWOW! Where am I?"

A strange voice came from the corner of the room. "You're in Blackthorn City, and lucky to be alive. Your Abra brought you here. You were in shambles, bones outside of the skin, already six ounces of blood lost." The voice came out of the dark, a woman with blue hair and a cape. "I'm the gym leader of this city, and I've already contacted Professor Elm. You are relocating to his town now." And she just up and left.

He waited there for what seemed like hours. After that a nurse came in and said he would leave tomorrow and that he should get some sleep."Your Abra.." Had that abra really helped him.

...

**The next morning. 6:30 A.M.**

A half bald man came in Sids room and studied his sleeping patterns, his simple mutterings, and how he generally moved around. When Sid woke up he found that man standing over him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here!?"

"Shhhhh... Calm down. I'm Professor Elm and you're supposed to come with me to New Bark Town today."

"Sorry for yelling, bad day yesterday. I'll get up and dressed."

Professor Elm left the room and Sid got dressed.

"I'm ready" Sid said and got outside the room.

"Good, we'll have to leave early before all the pokemon wake up. It's already 6:45! Lets go."

They went down the 2 routes directly leading to New Bark Town. Sid was scared as there were countless pokemon out, and his bones were still healing and numb. Though he also found a certain fun just looking at everything, the mountains, the trees, everything.

Once they got to New Bark there was still the discussion of how he was to get home.

"Now Sid, where do you come from."

"I hail from Torkah, a small village on the outskirts of Hovar."

"Oh that's too bad. I'm sure you know by know that the only ways to enter Hovar are to either be a champion of a current region or a professor only for research, and there pokemon. Unfortanutly, the human pokeball experiments have been unsuccesful recently.

...

**Professor Elms flashback**

"Professor I'm ready."

Professor threw a pokeball at his assistant. Pokeball captures all of body except left arm. Left arm spatters blood everywhere. Assistant comes out with clothes in shambles and shoulder spattering blood.

"What happened in there!?"

"Things Elm, things."

...

Comes out on fire.

...

Has Charizard horns on head.

...

Made of metal.

...

**Normal**

"So Sid, that means you must travel across a land and become champion of that region. Since you're already in Johto, you may as well do it here."

**So hoped you liked this chapter, and if you have a couple of ideas for this story such as OC's, the starters, and teams(Just remember that he already has two pokemon, an Abra and a mystery sixth gen Pokemon I like) you can review. And can you tell me how to reply to a review privately as some people may not like shoutouts. Flames are accepted as long as you explain why. If you don't like Johto, don't worry as other areas will be here too. Hope you liked, by by.**


	3. The girl that started it all

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'mmmmmmmmm** BBBBBaaaaaccccckkkkk. YO everyone I'm sorry for the long ass delay but I had moved somewhere and then school final came up.(Excuses for just being addicted to Xbox live and mw2.) But in all seriousness I am truly sorry for the delay that has happened. Did some of you think I was gonna MML 3 Y'all, cuz' that's never gonna happen here. Now, Here we go.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon, if I did Ash would "Go Away". I also don't own punny things for action movies.**

_Route 29 2:47 P.M._

"Oh my Arceus how long does it take to get to the next city!" Sid screamed in the air to nobody. No one was in the area until _she _showed up.

"I don't know, depends on if you're havin fun or not." A hot blonde girl about 5'7 with baby blue eyes showed up. She was absolute beauty. Needless to say Sid was drooling and in his mind saying

"She's perty."

She was thinking" What's with the incesint look on his face? Is h- Is he drooling? Ugh, what is that smell? I think I'm going to puke." And she quickly dissapeared into the woods again.

Sid wondered "Was it something I did. Perphaps she saw me drooling." Unkown to Sid he quietly sharted his pants. The girl while puking her guts out she thought that he may be wierd but she should continue. She came back and whisperd in Sids ear

"My names June, Here's my number call me sometime." and she just upped and left.

"What is that smell?" He started thinking. He itched his butt and noticed. "Dear Arceus I've seem to have shat my pants."

_Still Route 29 5:24 P.M._

"Ugh, Oh that's the spot." Itch Itch, Itch Itch. Sid was sitting by a tree itching his butt. "Me legs are killing me." He looked at his Abra and mouthed "Your lucky you mothe-" Beep,Beep,Beep. Sid's brand new pokegear was ringing. It was unfortunately Elm. "Uh, Hello?"

"It's Elm's assistant here just wondrin how ya pokedex and pokegear are doin. Unfortanately Elm is conducting more human pokeball attempts, but anyway, he forgot to tell about some features in the pokedex such as a developing AI in it-"

"Kinda like in Pokinator 2 with the robot and stuff."

"_WTF is he talkin about._ Exactley like in Pokinator 2. Also it will play CD's and, beep if in vicinity of the the only other of this type. See ya! **Backround voice**Wait Elm what are you doing! _splosin, splosion,slposion."_

Sid looked behind him and saw smoke, needless to say his eyes were wide open. But back to earlier Sid thought it was nice to know that his new pokedex had an AI and would play music based on the type of AI he picked. So he sat down, got it out of his pocket, and started messing with the functions.

Normal: "Hello I am your pokedex and I shall serv-"

Farmer: "Ya wanna hunt mareeps?"

Gossip girl "Like plant pokemon are like totollay for like slutty women."

Punk "Let's cruise over there on our shredboards."

Gay "Heeeey Cute stuff how ya doin."

Gangsta "Yo Dawg I'm black yu whit let's get some kush weed fo life."

Pedophile "_Slurp sound _You wanna get in my white van with no windows and eat some candy." _Elms assistant probably made this one himself_

"So many possibilties what do I pick. Oh fuck it ,Gangsta it is." Sid then pressed the button that chose that forever.

"so dawg like I was sayin before you so rudely interupted me wuld yu like some dope."

" SOMETHING ILLEGAL IN JHOTO!"

"well its perfectly legel in Sinnho"

"WELL MAYBE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED BUT WERE NOT IN SINNOH!"

"well I was manufactered in Sinnho"

"Shut up." Sid turned off the pokedex.

"Arceus dammit its already 5:30, Maybe I should look for a vantage point." Sid looked around but the route was filled to the brim with trees covering everything making there be any sunlight passing through. "I should just climb up one and look around." As he was climbing up one he happened to stumble upon a nest with a mother Hoothoot and some eggs. Before she attacked him, Sid noticed that the mother was crying. Immediatly, once she noticed she was there she stopped and attacked with a wing attack. Sid reached into his pocket. "Abra do something other than teleport for once."

**Abra focused perspective:**

"Dafuq am I. Oh yeah there's this boy here," looks at Sid as he fainted when he hit the ground " absolutely pathetic. Well should I kill or faint this bird? I suppose I should just faint 'er because this boy probably doesn't trust me yet and I don't want to set a _bad example." _Abra then used one phsychic on it to faint it. Right then one of the Hoothoot eggs hatched and out came a shiny one. It was faster than me and kept on using quick attack to attack me. "I may not be able to win this one."

**So how did you guys like my third chapter? All sorts of criticism are accepted and sorry for the delay but it does take alot out of me to do these chapters. Anyway, Chow.**


End file.
